


The son Of Aphrodite And The Daughter Of Athena.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Asexual Bakugou Katsuki, Blood, Coming Out, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bakugou hated being the son of aphrodite, fortunately he had quite a few useful abilities. But he'd never use them on Uraraka, never. Not once, especially when he would use them on others. Like when he was injured and wanted to be alone.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The son Of Aphrodite And The Daughter Of Athena.

Bakugou hated being the son of Aphrodite, he had around... Ten? Eleven? Siblings at camp, not to mention the possible other siblings around the world. He had dumbasses constantly hitting on him. Ironically for being the son of the Godess of Passion, Pleasure, and Love, he didn't even experience sexual attraction. He hasn't told anyone yet, he didn't see the need too. He didn't care for when Kaminari and Mineta pointed out and gawked at their fellow camp mates bodies. He did find some people attractive in a way, they were pretty. Just not sexually appealing in any way, he's honestly bored when the topic is brought up. He thought he was just weird. Before the camp he never understood why people were always trying to get into his pants, then he realized after he found out who his godly parent was. He was subconsciously using his charmspeak to get what he wanted, he can change his looks a bit. Nothing drastic compared to his siblings, his shifting was weaker due to his charmspeak.

Uraraka was fortunate enough to be blessed by Athena herself, she can "convince" weak minded people into believing in what she believed. She has used this ability on a few of her camp mates, she didn't mind her siblings. They got along well, but unfortunately she was deathly afraid of spiders. Even more so of the children of Arrachne, most children of Athena hated then. But she was secretly afraid of them, which is why she freaks out more when she sees a spider. Uraraka hasn't told anyone yet, but she's bisexual. She used to date a girl before she joined the camp and had to break up with her, she hasn't told anyone yet because she's worried about it getting to the creeps of the camp. She has to deal with them enough considering how often they try and get into their cabin.

Bakugou also dreaded being touched, he couldn't stand it. It sucked considering how much of attention seekers his siblings were as well, the last time he got hurt on a mission was awful. They were so OVERPROTECTIVE of him, he hated it.

Bakugou had never used it charmspeak on Uraraka, he'd never dream of it. No matter how much it would help his situation, even when he needed to be alone after an injury. He even would let Uraraka help him.

Bakugou was in the med cabin with his stomach and left thigh bandaged up, he made a stupid rookie mistake on a mission and felt shitty about it. "How could I be so fucking stupid!?..." He mumbles to himself, he was staring up at the roof when he heard a gentle voice come from the doorway.

His navel and thigh were burned to hell, it'd most likely scar. But not as bad as it would to others with the whole "being the son of aphrodite means you're perfect" thing. Plus he could probably hide it most of the time with his shifting, but not for long.

"Katsuki?..." Uraraka mumbles softly as she stared at her boyfriend in the cabin bed.

Bakugou cocks his head to the side to look at the woman, he sighs and looks back up at the roof. "What do you want?..." he mumbles softly, not making any attempt to move.

"I just wanted to check on you... " she says as she walks over to Bakugou, she took a seat in the chair next to his bed. Uraraka couldn't help but peak at the bandages. 

"Nobody told me wha-" she couldn't finish.

"I'm not talking about the mission" He interrupts, he wasn't talking about it. Especially considering he was such a dumbass for getting hurt, he had to have Deku help him out! 

He flinches a little when he felt a hand against his temple, he quickly turned his head to find Uraraka was brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Sorry..." she mumbles softly before pulling her hand back.

"Don't fuckint apologize for shit..." he mumbles softly and closed his eyes, he didn't mind the touch. 

He just wasn't expecting it, he was relaxed a little more when he felt that same hand against his cheek. He made no move to avoid the touch, nor lean into the touch for that matter. He then lifts his arm a little, Uraraka immediately understand and smiled. She lays down in his arm and curls up into the space he made for her, she gently set her legs on the non burned leg and laid her head on his chest. She was surprised that he was okay with this, it was an incredibly rare thing for Bakugou to want to be touched.

Bakugou wraps his arm around her shoulders and set his other arm on her leg, pulling her closer in the process. "I'm sorry, I know you prefer being alone when you're hurt" she sighs.

"Whatever... this is probably a better place to be alone compared to my cabin" he admits. "I remember how much my sistets gushed over me the last time I was alone, my brothers weren't too bad but they were still around too much" he explains.

He basically had his siblings temporarily banned from the med cabin because of it, Uraraka loved her siblings. They actually got along pretty well, they'd tease her about her relationship with Bakugou. But mainly interrogate her about the whole hating to be touched thing, a few of them thought he wanted nothing to do with her. They thought he just wanted sex considering who his godly parent was, they were shocked to find out they're hardly kissed. 

Uraraka's love language was giving gifts, and giving compliments. Which turned out well considering Bakugou loved both, Uraraka didn't mind the boundaries. Bakugou would give his affection by giving her sweets, and cooking for her. Uraraka loved making things for him, she would make him little wooden sculptures. She recently started making candles, she wasn't sure as to whether or not Bakugou enjoyed her gifts. It was only until Bakugou's sister, Camie told her about her gifts. Bakugou guarded all of her sculptures with his life, they were up on the window sill and beside table. He wouldn't let anyone touch them, especially his little wooden dove sculpture. Camie told her that he kept that thing with him whenever he went.

"Speaking of siblings, how can you be sure they aren't touching my gifts?" She teases with a smirk.

"The fuck are you on about? Why would I care if they touched that shit?'' He rolls his eyes.

"Because Camie told me the last time your brother tried to touch the candle I made for you he ended up with a bloody nose" she teases with light chuckle.

"SHE FUCKING TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!?" he quickly sat up and tried to get out of bed but Uraraka quickly grabbed him.

"Hey! No no no! You need to stay in bed!" She demands as she calmly pulled him back in bed "be mad at her later" she says as she sat him down again, Uraraka pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and Bakugou reluctantly relaxed. 

"It's sweet though... I didn't know you cared so much about my gifts" she laughs a little.

"Of course I care... you made them for me..." he sighs and couldn't help but blush a little, he was embarrassed. He didn't want the girl to find out... "well you should also control your siblings! They're constantly attacking me with questions about what I want with you!"

Uraraka sighs "I am so so sorry about that- they just think that you're using me for sex..." she admits nervously.

"Y'know being the son of a-" Uraraka was cut off "son of Aphrodite I know..." he scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not even into that shit!" He admits with a sigh.

"Really?... you aren't?... like- at all?" Uraraka asks, a little confused. "Nope..." he shook his head "its boring, I've tried sex... it feels- wrong... and kinda gross, maybe I'm just broken..." he admits.

"No no no! That's fine Katsuki!" She reassures and gently grips his hand "some people are just like that!" She smiles brightly 

Bakugou thinks for a moment "seriously?... that's normal?..." he hadn't thought about it that way... It didn't seem like too weird of a thing, he couldn't help but smile. "I-I guess it makes sense..." he shrugs 

"I think its called Asexual... and if you find it gross you're probably sex repulsed" Uraraka adds. "And lay back down and relax!" She orders 

"Oh my god- I'll be fine jus-" 

"No!" It was Uraraka's turn to interrupt "you are going to bed and relax so you can heal faster!" She demands 

Bakugou rolls his eyes and lays down in bed, Uraraka then laid down beside him. Bakugou hooks his arm around her waist once more and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be trainning?..." Bakugou asks "mhmm... but I'm skipping to make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself" she mumbles. It took a while but the two eventually fell asleep.


End file.
